This invention relates to an apparatus for decorating confectionary and bakery products.
It is known that for the pastry of certain bakery and confectionery products to rise correctly during baking, notably measures of dough and cakes and in particular those of the pie and almond tart types, it is necessary to make scores or cuts in the pastry without, however, cutting right through the pastry. An advantage is then derived from this necessity by providing these cuts or scores with a decorative appearance.